


The Vengeful Saint

by sherloki369



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Boss and Gat fight kajiu, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I'll add more when I've finished, Implied Painkiller Abuse, Injury Recovery, possible PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherloki369/pseuds/sherloki369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boss and Johnny Gat are jaeger pilots, during their latest mission Johnny is eaten by a kajiu. Now the Boss has to learn from the past and pick herself up off the ground once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The shrill ringing of the Shatter dome’s warning system was a rude awakening for the former leader of the Saints, she stumbled towards the control panel on the wall to turn it off. The control panel ran a continuous news report, status of the breech, reports on the other patrolling jaegers, hockey updates for the Boss, and football updates for Johnny. A category three kajiu had recently left the breach and was heading straight for their Shatter dome, by the looks of the report two other jaegers had already been deployed but we're struggling with the new kajiu. A bleak sigh left the Boss's lips as she realised this must be a big bastard for two jaegers to be not enough, which raised their chances of dying to an even higher level.

Their room was nothing more than a concrete bunker with two army cots, and a bathroom, the Boss had bagged the bed closest to the back wall where the radiator was. In the bed closest to the door was her best friend, Johnny Gat, who was sleeping soundly despite the loud alarm and general commotion outside the room. Their tiny room was a world away from the expensive luxury penthouse apartments they used to live in, but after a series of complex events they both ended up stood outside a ranger recruitment office hoping that they could find employment and a use for their violent tendencies.

After washing her face, cleaning her teeth, and pulling on the jacket which bore the name of their jaeger, she had to wake up Johnny. The Boss had learnt long ago that the only way to wake Johnny up at this time of the morning was with something only she could get away with; a glass of ice cold water was thrown in Johnny's face. Johnny bolted up fully ready for a fight and looking like an angry wet cat, after seeing the Boss stood next his bed with an empty glass and wearing a Cheshire Cat grin, he let out a couple of profanities and relaxed back into his wet bed.

"Get up Gat, twenty minutes until we're launching. Category three, and an angry little shit at that, he's headed straight towards us. Two jaegers already out there and they need our help." The voice of his co-pilot finally registered and Johnny slowly dragged himself out of the cold wet bed. The wet shirt Johnny was wearing was thrown into the wash basket before he stumbled towards the bathroom for his morning routine.

"A category three, these things are getting bigger." The worry in Johnny's voice was obvious under his normally cool demeanour, only four weeks had passed since the Becket boys had their run in with the first category three, and now jaegers were dropping like flies. Both of them were understandably worried about how things were going, but the Boss still carried herself in the same confident way she always had. Yes there more kajiu than ever and less jaegers, it seemed was only a matter of time before the world ended, but that wouldn't stop the Boss from fighting back with everything she had.

"Yeah, I know, but it will be a great way to go if we do die." The Boss joked with her ridiculous over confidence seeping into every word. Johnny had followed the Boss from the streets of Stilwater, through Steelport, to the Shatter dome and fighting monster that were the stuff of nightmares. The Boss's grin never faltered as she sauntered out of their room and towards to conn-pod lift, the purple saint-demon hybrid on the back of her jacket had been their mascot back when they had a gang, keeping it as the jaeger's mascot was only right.

Johnny pulled on his boots, and his jacket, both of them had taken to sleeping in their clothes so they could be ready at any moment for the next fight. The last thing Johnny would always put on before leaving their room was a pair of sun glasses his girlfriend, Aisha, had given him before she died in kajiu attack. Johnny signed up for Aisha, he would fight everyone kajiu out there if it would bring her back, but he carried on fighting for the Boss and their friends they had to leave back in Stilwater.  
Johnny's reminiscing and thoughts of Aisha were interrupted by the proximity warning horn, this kajiu was heading straight for their city and they were the last line of defence. Johnny ran towards the lift at the end of rangers quarters as the updates were broadcast from the control room, once they had launched everyone in the Shatter dome would be watching and listening to them fight.

"Luchadores Bane, and Blue Decker are struggling against the kajiu known as Morning Star, it appears to be a mix of shark and dragon elements, very powerful. Watch out for its tail. Vengeful Saints you have no time to slack off, and no one to save you should you screw up. This is it, make it count." The voice of Kinzie was all business while she informed the Saints crew of what they were going into, as they were fitted with their armoured suits. The tight fitted amour was screwed and bolted into place, their helmets were cleaned, and they moved towards the jaeger's control harnesses.

"It sounds like we might be attending another couple of funerals." Johnny sarcastically thought out loud as he strapped himself into the control harness, the Boss was already in and warming up the control systems. The Boss flipped the switches of her control panel with practised ease while giving out a faint short at Johnny’s sarcastic comment.   
"Vengeful is ready to launch sir. Our orders commander?" The Boss's continued confidence was infectious as the conn-pod lowered into the body of Vengeful; once the pod was secure the process of forming the neural bridge would begin.

"Vengeful, your orders are to help Luchador and Decker to defeat the kajiu known as Morning Star, and to protect the other jaegers from suffering anymore damage." The voice of Commander Julius Little grated on the Boss's nerves, having to take orders from a man who had once tried to kill her had fuelled a lifelong grudge against the man.

"Starting up Neural Bridge, beginning in three, two, one." Kinzie's voice quickly faded into the background as memories filled the Boss's head; she watched memories from their shared past flit pass, and all of a sudden she was thrown back into reality with the addition of Johnny's presence inside her brain. Together they raised the jaegers hands into the standard battle ready pose, before relaxing so they can be transported out of the Shatter dome.

"That will never stop being weird." They announced at the same time making both of them smile, their neural link was their strength most of the time. The Boss and Johnny had become well known for being able to fight without talking as their neural bridge was so strong. Slowly they were taken out of the Shatter dome and were they were picked up by the transport helicopters that would take them to Luchador and Decker's location out in the pacific.

It wasn't long before they reached the drop off point, Decker Blue couldn't be seen except for faint blue lights under the water, and Luchadores Bane was trying in vain to pull the kajiu's arm off, as the kajiu's huge tail crushed its midsection. It wasn't a surprise that Decker had gone down first; it was a ranged weapons specialist it was packed to the hilt with explosives and guns. Luchadores Bane was world renowned for its punches, and close combat skills, all based on tag team wrestlers. Vengeful Saints was a mix of both, guns and explosives for Johnny, and powerful punches and a sword for the Boss, comprising had worked out surprisingly well for them.

"Disengaging transport now." The Boss announced into the comms, the heavy clamps let go and they dropped into the sea. Being eye level with this kajiu sent shudders down both of their spines, it's blood red eyes spotted the fresh meat instantly and despite Luchadores best efforts to kill it, the kajiu unwrapped itself from the jaeger so it could attack them.  
"The kajiu is in sight, engaging now." Johnny announced as Luchador had its legs swiped from under it by the kajiu's tail, and fell into the water. With the damage taken by Luchadores midsection, water would be getting into the core; this place was a nuclear exclusion zone waiting to happen.

As Vengeful tried to avoid setting off Luchadores core the kajiu circled them, the red colouring of its skin was the only indication of where it was through the deep blue of the ocean. Morning Star's red hide was speeding towards them without enough time to move they braced for the impact. The kajiu leapt from the water and into Vengeful's chest, it was aiming for Vengeful's core. The glowing purple circle wasn't the core but a canon, a nice little decoy for when the kajiu got smart. As the kajiu tried to rip out what it thought was the core they fired, its thick hide was barely damage by the canons fire. The kajiu recoiled only to attack again, expecting this they opened the chest plates to reveal rows of exploding spikes that buried into the kajiu's red skin, when it recoiled from the attack the spikes exploded, killing it.

They searched the area for any signs of Decker and Luchador, but between Vengeful's damaged sensors, and the fading life signals from the other jaegers, it difficult to search for the area for anything other than water. Normally it was almost impossible to miss the jaegers, Decker was bright blue and covered in neon blue lights, and Luchador was green and red with a mask design painted on its face, but the sea was thick with kajiu blue. The area where Luchador had gone down was empty of life signs, and all they found of Decker was its right arm that had attached to an old fishing net floating on the surface.

"Kinzie we're struggling to find anything that won't end up in the graveyard at this point." The Boss reported all her confidence from earlier fading into a complete lack of emotion; this was always the worst part.

"Return to base, the commander wants a word with you." Kinzie's reply came over the radio with a layer of static behind it. Johnny signed when suddenly the distress beacon from Decker started to beeping over the comms.

"Decker's distress beacon has been activated." Kinzie stated the obvious as they searched for Decker or any signs of life in the surrounding water. Both Johnny and the Boss started to think that maybe they hadn't killed the kajiu after all.

"Vengeful we're picking up heat signatures 1200 meters on your left and closing in." Kinzie chipped in; her normally business like voice was lost under her worry for the last remaining pilots of her Shatter dome. Under the layer of kajiu blue was a vague red shape that was moving towards them at a speed that no mark three could possibly reach. It wasn't a jaeger, it was the kajiu.

"Shit, that thing is still alive?" The Boss shouted into the comm as she readied the right plasma canon that was painfully slow to warm up. The kajiu leapt at the jaeger's right arm, it was trying to chew off the canon before it could fire, its ugly face chewed on the armour and melting its circuits. The Boss screamed in pain as the jaeger's right arm was damaged, her arm went numb as Johnny disconnected the jaeger's nerves as to not cause her more pain.

"Johnny fire the rockets!" The Boss ordered, her calm voice descending into a blind panic, as she tried to use her injured right arm to load the canon. While the rockets in Vengeful's left arm fired into the kajiu's back, it's thick hide was already damaged and bleeding from the exploding spikes, it was just enough for the kajiu to pull away from the right arm. Finally the plasma canon was ready to fire, and the Boss fired down the kajiu's throat as it roared at them. This resulted in nothing more than pissing the kajiu off more and wasting ammo, the kajiu dove back under the water. The quick breather was enough for them to inspect the damage to the right arm, which was mostly melted or chewed, and completely useless a part from the plasma canon.

The Boss tried to reload the canon when the kajiu swam around to the back of them and it used its tail to rip off Vengeful's right arm from the shoulder. They struggled against the wet muscled tail until the Boss's scream filled the conn-pod, and the control room back at the Shatter dome indicating the arm was lost. Not all the nerves could be disconnected as it would render the arm totally useless, but it meant that the Boss's already numb arm was now covered in electrical burns, that filled the pod with a horrible stench of burning flesh. Vengeful was on its knees clutching the wound in its shoulder, and water was leaking into the reactor; they needed to stand up now.

"Boss we have to get up, water is getting into the reactor, and if we don't stand up we are going to die." Johnny shouted across the pod hoping to get any kind of reaction out of the Boss, slowly she started to move as the pain dulled and at last she was able to stand.

"Vengeful's right arm is destroyed, the reactor is taking on water, and we're out of rockets." Johnny reported back to control, his voice full of panic. They shared a brief look of solidarity that told both of them that they wouldn't leave until this kajiu was dead.

"Pull out rangers that is an order! We are not losing another team today." Commander Little's voice came over the radio, they could hear Kinzie ranting about the probability of their deaths in the background.

"With all due respect Sir, if we don't kill this fucker here and now people are going to die." The Boss's confidence was back, almost as if it never left, her smile came back as she searched the scans for life signs.

The kajiu was circling them; before they could finish putting a plan together it broke open the conn-pod after jumping out of the water at them. The kajiu's jaws surrounded the jaeger's head, rows of teeth bit into the metal before pulling half of the pods shielding with it. As their protection from the kajiu shattered they froze in terror. Finally seeing a kajiu face to face was more horrible than anything they had seen before, an acidic smell filled their noses as they stared death in the face.

The kajiu revealed a pink tentacle from its mouth that it used to smell at both of them, as they hung like chunks of meat for it to pick from for its dinner. The kajiu's tentacle licked across the Boss's helmet, slowly the disgusting appendage slid down her body before moving on to Johnny. The tentacle briefly swiped across his neck before wrapping around his chest pulling him free of the jaeger's controls, and swallowing him whole.

The Boss's scream was heard in the helicopters that were providing air support; the crew back at the Shatter dome were terrified of what she would do now. The Boss gathered the last of her strength and anger left to gain full control of the jaeger, using the jaeger's left arm she grabbed the kajiu by the head and flipped it onto it back. Laying stunned in the water the Boss stomped on its head until there was a nice jaeger foot sized hole through its brain.

It was dead, and so was Johnny.

"Vengeful, what happened?" Kinzie's panicking voice broke through the static on the radio; a video feed from one of the helicopters was playing in the corner of the broken display. Vengeful was standing in a pool of kajiu blue, its arm was missing so was most of its head, this was bad. Using what little power she had left the Boss dragged the kajiu corpse back to shore, where both Vengeful and the Boss collapsed on the beach outside the Shatter dome.


	2. Chapter 2

When Vengeful Saints was grounded rumours started to spread through the country of the failing the Rangers, and that one day the kajiu couldn't be stopped by the jaegers. Five rangers died that day and the only one able to walk away would refuse to get back into a jaeger. Fear spread though the city the Boss and Johnny had once protected, riots and fires became common place, and people became too scared to leave their homes. It all became too much for the Boss, everything was too much like the days on the street, too much like her time before the Saints. All the Boss wanted to do now was get blind drunk, and kill a few thousand brain cells. 

Three days after Johnny died the Boss was waking up with a hangover, the blood throbbing behind her eyes was making it difficult to even open her eyes. A sudden knock at the door came before the heavy metal door was opened with a groan, when the Boss lifted her head off the pillow she saw Kinzie stood in the doorway with a glass of water and a bottle of painkillers. Kinzie handed both over to the Boss silently, who swallowed them without complaint.

“Its official the government is putting all our funding into building a giant wall to block out the kajiu, and all surviving jaegers are to be sent to Hong Kong. The Shatter dome is closing over the next couple of weeks.” Kinzie updated the Boss while she got dressed, as soon as she had gotten out of surgery for her now crippled arm, Commander Little had informed her of the plans being made to close the Shatter dome.

“I’ll have to find a new place to live then.” The Boss answered back, before starting packing. Kinzie watched in silence has the Boss gathered her things, and Johnny’s too.

“You’re going now?” Kinzie asked, while watching this woman pack up the past five years into two duffel bags.

“Yeah, I don’t want to be here any longer than I need to.” The Boss answered, her shoulders slumping and almost shrinking into herself. 

“Give me half an hour, I’m coming with you.” Kinzie was half way out of the door before the Boss could find a reason to say no.

Together they left that city so that they could return to Stilwater and to the Boss’s friends, the Boss almost felt bad about taking Kinzie with her but she never could fight against her nerdy friend. As they walked away from the Shatter-dome the Boss didn't dare look back, tears threatening to spill and sobs wanting to escape her mouth, they both felt the weight of their failings as they climbed on abroad the helicopters that would take them to the airport. Looking back would give too much symmetry to her years as a jaeger pilot, looking back would remind her of the day they were assigned to this Shatter-dome, walking towards this huge building with Johnny by her side. Now the Boss was walking away more this building that held so many memories with Kinzie by her side, she let out a muffled sob before climbing into the helicopter and letting the tears flow in relative privacy on-board the helicopter.

They arrived in Stilwater five hours later, and with a shared feeling both of them not really wanting to be there, the home the Boss once knew was gone and Kinzie had never been, only heard the stories from the Boss and Johnny. The skyscrapers that littered the horizon had always been a way of gauging how much had changed since the Boss had started out here. The last time the boss had been in Stilwater there were still buildings with just one or two floors, now there wasn't, every building was at least four floors high. Stilwater had become an overcrowded city, even more so than it was originally, and what was left of the Third Street Saints ruled the city or at least the important bits. The Saints started out as mediators between other gangs, and were run by a man with bigger ideas than a god but not the skill to reach to claim them. The Boss used the Saints to try and fly as high as she could only to crash and burn; she had the skill and the ambition but not the sense of reality to keep her tethered to the ground. Now the Saints were left in the hands of her few living friends, two people who should have been running the show years ago. The Boss and Kinzie easily found their way to the Saints HQ building; considering it was the biggest and most purple tower in the city it was hard to avoid the place.

The purple tinted glass reminded the Boss of Vengeful’s eyes, but it was dead eyed and painful parody of her beloved jaeger, her eyes quickly found the floor and her shoes to avoid looking at it anymore. Kinzie placed a gentle hand on the Boss’s arm, her left arm not the one that was burnt to a crisp and mostly useless because of Morning Star. Together they slowly pulled each other in direction of the doors, clinging onto each for support against the inevitable shit storm that was coming their way the second they walked through those doors. 

"Do you have an appointment?" One of the pair of twins, the one on the right, behind the desk asked the second the door opened, their matching black outfits and hair made it impossible to tell the difference between them.

"No, but..." The Boss tried to say but as soon as the word no came out of her mouth she was cut off.

"Well I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave. You need an appointment to see anyone in this company." The other twin, the left one, announced in a cold tone that certain people would use against the homeless.

"Ring Shaundi, and tell her the Boss needs her help.” The Boss's carefully constructed cool grew into utter disdain for the twins, after six years away this was the welcome home she got. The Boss grabbed Kinzie by the arm for support as the pain in her arm flared up again.

The twins swapped glances before the right twin picked up the phone.

“Hello Ms Shaundi, there are two people stood in the lobby for you. One of them claims to be the Boss.” The business tone only added to the Boss’s level of annoyance, a few muted sounds could be heard from the phone but nothing clear enough to work out. The phone was replaced as suddenly as it was picked up.

“You can go up, but only if you leave any weapons and bags with us.” The twin informed them as they started to walk to the doors of the lift, getting a closer look at the twins when they back at the front desk made the Boss realise they weren't dressed completely the same. The one on the right had pink glasses, while the other had white ones, and they both wore name badges that read Viola and Kiki, stupid names the Boss thought to herself while continuing to size up the twins.

The Boss dumped her duffel bags behind the desk, along with a knife she kept up her jacket sleeve, and a single pistol that had lived in the back of her pants. Kinzie also dropped her bag, along with her science corps jacket, and a sawn off shotgun she'd hidden on her person, somehow. The Boss smiled slightly at the sight of the shotgun, the thought of Kinzie blowing anyone away with the gun was just enough to crack the sour mood she’d been in.

"That's it? I would have thought you two would be packing if you are who you say you are." Kiki announced as she frisked both of them for any more weapons, if the Boss hadn't been pissed off she’d have made a comment about making sure to check “everywhere”.

"Had to hand everything over when I signed up." The Boss used a disinterested tone as to make it sound like she gave up her guns by force, rather than choice, a part from a few basics for protection. 

“Use the lift to go to the 159th floor, and then type this code into panel, to get to 170th floor.” Viola smiled at the Boss gently before calling the lift from her desk, handing her a scrap of paper with six digits written on it in the neatest handwriting the Boss had ever seen. 

Together the Boss and Kinzie stood in the lift waiting to reach the top floor, the closer they got the more the Boss awkwardly shifted from foot to foot, her annoyance melting quickly. Suddenly the lift stopped and a keypad next to the floor buttons lit up, the Boss typed the numbers in and the lift started again with a jolt.

“The ride could be smoother.” Kinzie commented as the numbers got closer the right floor.

The lift doors slid open, and stood on the other side was Shaundi, her hair was tied back, she wore a deep purple suit and black heels. The Boss by comparison was a mess, her once royal purple hair was growing out into its natural dirty blonde and hanging limply down her back, her clothes were borrowed from Johnny or from the old days, and her arm was still in a sling hanging from her neck. The Boss’s tired and bloodshot eyes met Shaundi’s similarly tired eyes, both with utter disbelief written across their faces.

"Hey Shaundi, how are you?" The Boss gave a small awkward wave and a big smile as she tried to not run away or break something out of a need to do fill the silence.

"Boss? I thought you were dead, the news said that your Shatter-dome had closed, we assumed the worst." Shaundi babbled until she ran towards the Boss and hugged her tightly.

"Ow, arm, careful of the arm." The Boss hissed in pain as Shaundi hugged tighter, eventually she let go and the Boss clutched her shoulder. Slowly the pain faded into less annoying throbbing that the Boss was getting used to accompanying most daily tasks these days.

"I'll go get Pierce; he'll love to see you again." Shaundi hurried down the corridor with a smile on her face, the happiness would be broken the second she realised Johnny wasn't with her, and that it was her fault. The Boss could already see Shaundi’s break down in her mind and being the one to cause that was something she had never wanted to do again, but Shaundi deserved the truth at least. Kinzie stood silently beside the Boss for a while before handing over a fist full of pain killers, and a bottle of water to take them with.

"I can't do this, Kinzie I took their best friend and role modal away, I can't be the one to tell them to tell them about Johnny." The Boss admitted shakily before swallowing the hand full of pills, before she could have a chance to run the door at the end of the corridor opened. Shaundi walked towards them with a huge smile on her face as Pierce followed her.

“Boss, is that you? Man you look like shit, where’s Johnny thought he’d be here with you?” Pierce wrapped his arm around the Boss’s shoulders as he pulled her into what must have been his office, if the record hanging off the walls was anything to go on, Shaundi and Kinzie followed into the office behind them.

“I probably should have told you this before I dropped in unexpected, but the reason I’m here is that our jaeger was destroyed and Johnny is dead. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go.” The Boss’s voice cracked several times before she finished speaking, and the second she dared to look up. 

Both Shaundi and Pierce’s face were matching examples of shock, Shaundi with her mouth hanging wide open and Pierce’s dead eyed stare was starting to freak the Boss out. The silence was becoming unbearable; the vast office was getting smaller with each passing second, until another spasm passed through the Boss’s arm causing her to violently hiss in pain. Kinzie was quick to pass the water bottle over to the Boss when the pain started to fade.

“So Johnny’s dead, and you didn’t even call to tell us before dropping in. Christ, you’re clearly still injured and now what, you want us to look after you?” Shaundi screamed, her perfectly applied make-up starting to run down her cheeks.

Pierce sat silently at his desk, staring at a photo next to his computer, the photo was of them in his first year in the Saints. Johnny and the Boss stood with their arms around each other’s shoulders, and a grin plastered on their faces. Pierce took notice of the difference the years had had on the Boss, she’d shrunk not in height but in attitude, personality, and confidence. The woman stood clutching her right arm was a shadow of his friend and leader, Shaundi was sobbing now, and close to sucker punching the Boss.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I let Johnny die. He didn’t deserve to go like that; he didn’t deserve to be stuck with me. I was the one to ruin everything we had going for us, Pierce one of the bags I brought with me has what’s left of his stuff, make sure his mother gets it will you.” The Boss rambled out before slamming the door shut, and taking off down the corridor.

Kinzie stood silently in the same spot before saying, “Well that was unexpected.” The three exchanged glances for Shaundi dragged her deflated balloon of emotion over to the drinks cupboard, Pierce nodded when she looked at him and Kinzie did the same.

“Always thought it would have been the Boss to go first.” Shaundi announced while passing out the glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who finally updated, apologies for the delay life kinda sucker punched me.


End file.
